


Twilight of your eyes.

by Pridefulrose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kaiba, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Atem, Wet Dream, cryptidatem, justtobesafedubcon, shadowtentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridefulrose/pseuds/Pridefulrose
Summary: When Seto meets a mysterious club owner, he seems to take over his mind with just one night? Have you ever thought about, how it would be like to be seduced by an out of this world entity? Seto might have the answers.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Twilight of your eyes.

It was not like he was a stranger to parties or to go out drinking. His business partners were certain he needed to go out. These people were a little bit older than him but still young enough to enjoy clubs and nightlife. He on the other hand was not one to enjoy things like this. He could at least drink and quietly put up with it. He hoped that by midnight they would ge t tired and he could go back home. It was a night of decadence and obviously they wanted to get lucky that night. He scowled. What a waste of time.  
Kaiba had been sitting on the same spot for at least half and hour enjoying a good and expensive bourbon when suddenly one of the guys he had been with touched his shoulder. He smiled with a wolfish grin.  
“Hey! Kaiba come meet my friend here! He’s the owner of this place,” he smiled with mischief in his eyes before continuing, “ I’m pretty sure you will like him.”  
Kaiba snorted rudely at that and shook his hand off, quite irritated at the presumptuous guess and the over familiar treatment. They might be older but they sure were not friends. This was only business strict relationship. Okami guided him towards the farthest corner of the club. Suddenly the atmosphere grew heavier, it felt as if the air itself was harder to breath. Okami sat down and signaled him to d o the same. He could barely see anything until he felt a figure shift in front of them. Suddenly he was face to face with deep crimson eyes and a pearly smirk. There was something strange about those teeth the fangs look sharper than they should be. A deep rumbling voice spoke up. He felt all his hairs stand up when he heard the most enticing voice he had ever heard.  
“ Is he the one you have been talking about Okami?”  
Okami just nodded.  
“Nice to meet you, Mr.Kaiba,” he said confidently as he came out of the shadows. He could almost swear they had let him through and moved out of the way to show him the most handsome man he had ever seeing. Okami silently watch the scene unfold before him secretly amused.  
Realizing he had been in quite a shameful stupor, he quickly recovered by giving the other male an arrogant smirk, “So you have heard of me.” It was not a question.  
“ Quite a bit. I would say”  
“Good.”  
Atem smirked at the arrogant display.  
Kaiba continued,” However I think it is quite rude that you seem to know much more about me and have yet to introduce yourself”  
Atem laughed. Kaiba’s heart skipped a bit at the sound. He suddenly felt warm. His fingers twitched nervously. 

“ My name is Atem. I am the owner of this club but you are right about that. I am guilty of it but can you blame me? Mr. Kaiba Seto powerful owner of Kaiba Corporation?” Atem then leaned closer and Seto unknowingly followed the enticing rhythm he was setting. It was suffocating. The shadows seemed to follow him as he moved.  
“ But, I have to say that I would not mind hearing more from the actual source” he then winked at the brunet.  
“ Where to begin?” he said mockingly.  
“From the beginning might be a good start”  
Kaiba snorted.  
“I think everyone knows my story by now or at least in Domino they do,” he said clearly convinced of it.  
Atem’s smile never faltered, “ Maybe I am more interested in the man behind the name”  
“You would not be the first,” Kaiba replied confidently knowing for sure that he was highly coveted by the people around him be it men or women. He had never felt an urge to go beyond the surface and he has never related to anyone in a more intimate way. It seemed unimportant and a complete waste of time.  
“ You are pretty unique I would say Mr.Kaiba, in all my years I have never found someone who has not being corrupted to certain degree by money, yet you have always seemed to be very full of light like your dragons do. A bearer of hope, I would say” Atem said as his eyes softened with a strange fondness.  
Kaiba blushed a little at that. Nobody has ever told him he could be a bearer of hope or that he was similar to his dragons in such a way. Most of the time, it would have a sexual connotation. The way those eyes softened as he said it made him feel warm inside. He didn’t know how to react so he felt the need to attack.  
“That is a first congratulations on the originality.”  
Atem just chuckled at that completely unfazed by the sharp comment, “Please accept the compliment. I for one admire your dedication to the orphans”  
He snorted, “ They deserve it”  
“So when are you going to reveal more about yourself, you seem to be avoiding it” Atem smiled brightly at that. This was seriously dangerous for his heart since it seemed to want to jump right out of his chest and it was certainly annoying he had just met the man!  
“ What do you want to know?” Atem questioned with a flirtatious wink.  
“ Your Japanese is amazing but your complexion tells me you are not completely Japanese”  
Atem grinned at him and his demeanor changed he became a little more predatory and a little bit more playful, “ Well, you are right. I am Egyptian of origin but moved to Japan a few years ago. Japanese is a very intricate language and learning it was a delightful challenge”  
The change in tone made him shiver. Those crimson eyes were boring into his.  
He continued their conversation Okami was more than satisfied to have introduced them. He felt that they needed to meet. Atem’s eyes shone with interest and a degree of happiness something that had become rare. Kaiba was more than letting himself be immersed in the magnetic pull he felt from the other man. Okami slithered away quietly letting the men talk to each other.  
The night passed by quickly, he had completely forgotten how annoying it was to be in a place like this. Atem was intriguing. He had humored him and he had let him talk about duel monsters the whole night but he never felt that he was bored.  
Dawn was coming soon. He was so engrossed in the conversation that he didn’t notice the presence of someone else behind Atem until they were interrupted. They proceeded to whisper something in his ear. Atem looked disappointed and told the other man to leave them alone. They both exchanged glances and for a moment he swore he could see sadness in those crimson eyes. However, the passing feeling was quickly buried and was then replaced with the same seductive aura.  
He moved closer to him and as if they were magnets. They both leaned in and a soft but firm hand came in contact with his neck and slid sensually through it reaching for his chin caressing its side and its bottom until he came to the very end and he let himself enjoy the caress. The Egyptian tipped his head to look at his crimson eyes. His breath seemed to be caught in his chest.  
“I hope to see you again, Kaiba Seto” he said in a low murmur just for him to hear. Kaiba swallowed hard and nodded unwittingly agreeing.  
He smirked at him and left.  
Seto sat there dumbfounded when Atem seemed to be slowly enveloped and welcome into the shadows.  
He looked into the clock and realized it was 4:30 am indeed quite late and he needed to be at the office soon. He called Isono and he came to pick him up. He went to the mansion straight away. He came into his brother’s room. He looked calmly at him and he sat down in his bed. It had been a strange night. He wanted to go back but part of him did not want to get so involved. Mokuba turned to him.  
“Seto?”  
“Yes?”  
“You came late” he said sounding quite amused even if he was sleepy.  
“Go back to sleep” He snarled playfully trying to hide a blush.  
Mokuba giggled but did what he was told.  
Kaiba caressed his black mane before leaving. He went straight to his bathroom, he quickly got in the shower and relaxed under the spray. He would go back to work as soon as the sun rose in an about an hour. He would work from his laptop and go to Kaiba Corp to start his day. When he was ready he took a fast breakfast and headed to his business.  
He spent the entire day thinking of the crimson-eyed Egyptian. Images of him would slither into his subconscious now and then. It was subtle but insistent. It made him uncomfortable. However, It was not enough to completely distract him but it was gentle enough to be a permanent presence throughout the day. Before he knew it, night came again and he was ready to go home. He felt a nagging feeling this weird sensation of longing. He sat inside his limo and closed his eyes. Atem’s face came into mind, popping out from his subconscious. He frowned to himself. He wanted to se him again but it has been just one night. He was not desperate. Nonetheless, the urge was strong for some reason. He didn’t cave in and went straight to his mansion. He got ready for bed and instantly fell asleep. His dreams were not quite as peaceful as he would have liked.  
Everything was pitch black.  
He couldn’t see anything.  
He was running.  
Running.  
Scaping.  
He could hear chants around him.  
Someone’s name.  
Not his.  
They got louder and he started shining. He looked down to himself.  
A very loose white shirt with puffy arms hugged his body.  
The skin of his neck was showing.  
He was panting.  
He fell down and could feel the shadows coming closer.  
He looked down and he saw his black pants and boots. They seemed to be stuck in black tar. He wanted to scream but nothing came out. The chants became louder and louder.  
His name  
Not his name.  
His name again.  
Past, present and future.  
his coat.  
Not his coat.  
Then he was wearing the same old fashioned shirt. His delicate neck showing.  
He was scared.  
They were accusing him of many crimes.  
Of nothing.  
Of everything.  
He gasped, when the shadows came closer.  
The once cold shadows suddenly grew warmer.  
A whispered lullaby.  
His name again.  
It was warm.  
He gasped when the shadows became more tangible and slithered across his body slowly caressing him.  
He listened to the lullaby again.  
It was some sort of ancient song. The words sounded so different from Japanese. He didn’t understand why was he capable of deciphering them? Who was singing it?  
It sounded so foreign.  
It sounded so familiar.  
He weakly struggled for a while.  
It was a half hearted attempt for a scape.  
Suddenly, the shadows transformed into tentacles and were stimulating him.  
He gasped again. He struggled again.  
He froze when he heard Atem call his name.  
“Atem?”  
“Seto,” he replied in a soft but loving whisper.  
Bright golden eyes shone against the darkness the spikes of his hair were all covered in black but the silhouette was clearly visible.  
He suddenly calmed down.  
Somehow, he knew he was not danger.  
The rest of Atem’s body was shapeless it was like a a shadow that didn’t have an owner. It expendaed and contracted willingly. A tentacle came up to his face and slowly caressed it. He could feel it descending to his chest and with a quick jerk he ripped off his shirt. He blushed deeply when he felt more tentacles reaching and caressing every inch of his body.  
He moaned.  
He looked completely embarrassed.  
The shadow smiled a brilliant gold smeared smile.  
Somehow, the shadow knew what to do with his body. The soft caresses were taking him apart. Suddenly, he was completely naked, he could feel the tentacles gently coaxing him to spread his legs to give them space to further stimulate his now over sensitive body. One shadowy limb took his member and he cried out. Loving stroke after loving stroke was making him lose his mind.  
“Aahh”, he gasped.  
Without warning, one of the limbs stimulated his entrance. Slowly penetrating him, gently stirring inside. It was making him lose his mind. His moans grew louder. Soon another joined spreading him further. It was too much. He could not concentrate on anything else but the pleasure the shapeless figure was allowing him to feel. Atem’s monstrous figure just continued to smile and softly call his name encouraging him to let go and to give in.  
“Beautiful,” he heard. It was an intense baritone that resonated everywhere so inhuman yet so warm.  
His blush deepened. His beautiful blue eyes looked at Atem’s golden eyes.  
“Atem,” with his name on his lips, he came. 

Kaiba woke up alarmed and with an accelerated pulse. His heart was beating so fast, it was almost painful. He winced and he sat down. He felt something sticky in his pants. He looked down and realized with embarrassment that he had a wet dream. He blushed hard. Utterly pathetic. He ran to the bathroom to take a shower. He scrubbed all his body but his mind was still reviving the soft caresses and the soft loving whispers. Somehow, his body and his subconscious were yearning for them. He battled against him self and mechanically got ready for work. He took his jacket from the chair in his room and noticed a paper come out. He reached down and grabbed it.  
It was Atem’s business card.  
He shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I know I know it is pretty surprising huh? But I really wanted to create sth different to start 2020. It is not corrected, I hurried because I was so excited to finally have the inspiration to write it down. LMAO it was a struggle tbh because this is the first time I have written bottom seto but I really wanted to surprise my fav bottom seto artist. 😉 but it is a surprise! I Hope they like it :v. if you are wondering it is @nsfwnoses on twitter! Go check them out their seto is amazing! They literally sold him to me XDDD. Cause most people make me laugh and cry at his weird faces. They are the only one that makes him look like he is enjoying himself and being cute and blushy so I was like ANOTHER! It is very uncommon for me and it might be super surprising but i hope u like this mess XDD.


End file.
